Red Leaf
by 818carlos
Summary: Bolt has been focused on passing the Jounin exam ever since he returned to the village and heard how he'd been surpassed. However, a issue has been bugging him for just as long. Fate doesn't seem like its going to be just another day in the leaf. BoruxSara


**(A/N)** : Hello, just going to upload this oneshot that has been on my mind for a while now. If you are wondering about Gaiden through Time, just know I took a small respite after a tough exam week. The next chapter of which has required quite a bit of thought on some of the details and events. For now I'm just going to vent some of my pent up ideas. Hopefully you'll enjoy them.

It was mid day and Bolt was minding his daily ritual of visiting his favorite boba shop. He would take this time to set aside his anxieties about taking part in the upcoming Jounin exam and hopefully run into some cute girls.

Picking up a girl or two had never been too difficult for Bolt given his relative popularity from his father's position, in addition to his strides to live up to the legacy himself. Why he'd typically find himself buried in confessions from his various fangirls.

All that said, Bolt was a very easy going and slow pace with his dates. A side affect of his upbringing by his mother and many of his first dates being slightly arranged by his parents and his partners parents. Meaning 'high class' girls from very powerful families and thus bogging them down in pleasantries and formalities, not that he minded too much. To Bolt it was just an opportunity to spend some time with one (or a few...) cute girls.

Yeah, one could say Bolt had zero girl troubles at all that of course would be wrong though. In fact, at this very moment staring over at him was perhaps one of the most terrifying situations Bolt had ever found himself in his 17 years of his life.

"Can I help you?" The blonde inquired at the raven haired girl across the table. The girl across from him was not a typical girl by any means. She was able to scale through the ranks and achieve Jounin a little over a year ago leaving him behind much to his irritation. Although it would be a lie to say that was was the first time the girl had griped him.

For as long as he could remember he had clash uncountable times with her over the years. From toddlers to ninja she had been a force dominating others in her path including himself. She commanded an aura of capacity in those around her that his father had further refined after taking her as his disciple. She was force to be reckoned with as she left a trail of destruction in her wake during every match she was pitted against any of her peers. And yet that very same girl now sits across from him like this.

"Of course!~" Sarada Uchiha chimed not breaking her rosey gaze towards him.

 _What's with that 'of course'?!_ The son of the Hokage worried to himself. _It has been like this ever since I returned to the village. That-That look too!_

"Maybe you could help me today in fact~" She proposed.

"J-just what are-" Bolt began to respond.

"Oy!" A all to familiar blue hair man called out as he walked by.

"S-sasuke sensei!" The boy gasped in surprise at the interruption of this awkward meeting.

"Hmm?... Well anyway, Sarada the idiot, his wife, your mother, and I are going to resort for the next two days. We left some money for food just in case." His sensei explained.

"Ah, that's fine. Have fun." His daughter acknowledged as he walked away. _I know I am~_ She assured herself turning a predatory smile towards Bolt.

 _It's worse than before!_ The whiskered child shrieked. "Ah... I guess we should both get back home and house sit huh? Heheheeh" He chuckled nervously.

"Yep~" She confirmed as she walked over towards his side and leaning herself at him. "We could even watch them together~" Sarada cooed.

"!?... Wha?!" Bolt spurted out along with some of his drink. _It has to be some kind of joke. I mean this is Sarada we are talking about. The raven haired storm of the leaf!_ The boy denied to himself. "Haha! Alright, you can stop picking on me Sarada-" He laughed as he was suddenly tugged by the shirt.

"I'm not picking on you Bolt... Well at least not too much~" Sarada giggled mere inches from his face.

"U-u-uh I-I." Bolt stuttered as he began to blush profusely. "W-well I guess we can. N-nothing wrong with two friends helping each other guard their homes right?" He tested.

"Naturally!" She beamed beamed back.

 _Whew... I knew I was just messing something up, man I almost had a heart attack._ The blonde sighed in relief.

"Just a gal and a guy watching spending the night under one roof... all night long... alone~" Sarada clarified.

 _THAT IS COMPLETELY NOT WHAT I JUST SAID!_ He squealed internally.

"And nowhere to hid..." She put in shortly after.

 _OK! And that is my queue._ Bolt surmised to himself. "Well look at that I have a really busy schedule I guess I'll see you... Next week!" Bolt babbled before gunning it.

 _Alright, as long as I have my Byakugan she shouldn't be able to sneak up on me._ The boy assured himself as he settled by a particular ramen shop.

"Oh hey kiddo!" A greatly aged man welcomed him.

"Hey gramps" He answered. Not that gramps was a demeanor in any form as Bolt had grew up with a series of surrogate grandfathers on his father's side.

"Erm... I don't mean any offense but..." Ichiraku muttered.

"What is it?" The whiskered child inquired.

"Its just... Your glare like that is kinda making the other customers feel uncomfortable." The elder divulged.

"Oh, please forgive me!" The boy pled as he deactivated his Byakugan.

"Ho! Handsome~... Mind if I take a seat by you?" A feminine voice coaxed him from behind.

"Hmm? Sure have sea-" Bolt was about to confirm.

"Thanks~" Sarada Uchiha thanked as she took the seat.

 _I turned it off for just a second how did she?!_ The blonde pondered.

"Hohoho~ Sarada its not often I see you here without the Hokage." Ichiraku pointed out.

"Well let's just say say came to take out more than food." The raven haired girl implied as she shot Bolt a hungry look.

"Hoo!~ Well an old man like me has no business getting involved with young love, just call me when you are ready to order." The elder excused himself.

"Sarada what the hell was that! Ichiraku is like family and you just show up and put on a show like this!" Bolt lectured.

"Hey! Its just as embarrassing for me and it's your fault for running away" She groaned momentarily. "Besides speaking of families..." Sarada began as the scenery shifted to that of the Uzumaki household's entrance. "While our fathers are practically brothers, I feel we can do a lot more to make our families closer~" She purred while straddling him.

"So it was flying thundergod technique... WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING SARADA?!" He cried out.

"Hmm... I didn't think you were quite _that_ sheltered Bolt." Sarada snickered covering her mouth.

"I know what you're doing! I meant why! Hima-chan is probably home by now anyway so this is completely off limits!" The blonde scolded her.

"If you're worried about Hima-chan she is told me she is having a girl's night out. She probably left a note on the fridge if you want to confirm it for yourself." Sarada retorted throwing her thumb towards the kitchen.

Bolt made his way to the bridge to find a yellow note left on the fridge covered with flowers that read. "Dear Nii-chan I'm going to spend the whole night over at ChoCho's so don't worry. Oh! And I know you will likely spend the night with Sarada. I know you will be happy together! Good luck Nii-san!"

 _Sold out by my own sister!_ Bolt cursed.

"See? Told you everything is fine. Don't worry I'll be gentle Boruto." She smirked adjusting her glasses while light glimmered off her glasses forebodingly and closing the front door behind her.

Sarada had not even finished uttering before Bolt had jumped out the window.

 _Crude! I really rather not do this but I don't know anyone else that can and would stop her. The old Hokage reads those pervy books and would likely say "ah how fast youth grows", and the other one would just relect blinding light from his teeth while giving a thumbs up. My mother would probably say something like "That's really wonderful!" while my dad gave a thumbs up._ Bolt concluded as he approached the resort.

"Sasuke sensei!" The blonde called out to his master.

"Muh...? What is it? Why are you here Boruto?" Sasuke questioned the boy.

"I'm sorry sensei but I have to tell you about something." Bolt confessed.

"Eh... alright make it quick." The blue haired man acknowledged.

And so Bolt began to explain to him the series of events that had plagued him the past few months ultimately leading to today.

"..." His sensei pondered deeply.

"Sensei?-" He began to inquire as he was immediately karate chopped with the chidori. "OW! What was that for?!" Bolt whinned.

"For telling me a story no father wants to here..." He scoffed in disgust. "Besides I have no business of mine to interfere in these matters." His sensei grumbled as he walked away.

"Wait! How can you say its none of you business?!" The whiskered child objected.

"bcm mu frlt." Sasuke mumbled.

"What was that?" Bolt urged him to clarify.

"Because it might be my fault!" His sensei grumbled.

"What?! What did you-" The blonde inquired.

"Just shut up and listen..." His sensei ordered. "It began when your father called me to his office on the day we arrived." He explained.

"C'mon Sasuke! This is a matter of my master's legacy here!" The Hokage begged.

"That has nothing to do with me you dope!" Sasuke retaliated.

"Just give it a quick look over please!~" Naruto pled.

"I'm not going to read such a foul-" The blue haired man was about to argue.

"FOUL?! Sasuke I'm talking about one of the greatest man I ever met! And continued his legacy of what he tried to accomplish, no matter what it was! Are you going denounce my quest to see it continued?!" The nine-tailed jinchuuriki growled.

"...But its just a dirty book..." The Uchiha whinned.

"IT WAS HIS LEGACY AND I WILL MAKE SURE IT IS MANEFESTED!" The Hokage exclaimed. "Are you going to help me finish it or not?!" Naruto demanded.

"...one of these days..." Sasuke grumbled.

"And so I decided to help him out just to shut the dope up." His sensei surmised.

"But that doesn't really tell me how its your fault Sarada got like that..." The student nagged.

"I'm getting to that you dopeling." The blue haired man retaliated. "I had just returned to my home a few hours ago and wanted to spend some time with my wife. leaving the book on the bookshelf near the gutsy ninja which was written by the same author..." He explained.

"Unfortunately..." Sasuke began.

"W-woah...!" Sarada muttered while turned bright red and holding the book in her trembling hands.

"...!? ….. Sarada!" Her father called out.

"Bwah!" The young Uchiha fretted being caught reading _that_ kind of book. "Uh...h-ha... Hi dad." She stuttered.

"Just what are you doing?!" Her father scolded snatching the book from her hands.

"I-I...but." Sarada started to whimper.

"No buts! I thought I had taught you better than to read this garbage. When your mother gets back from shopping we are going to have a long-" The head Uchiha began to lecture.

"B-but this is your book! I'm gonna tell mom you brought it in the house!" She shot back.

"... This never happened..." Sasuke uttered making a hasty retreat and closing the door behind him.

"Mhmm... You're kinda coward ain'cha sensei?" Bolt reasoned.

"Boruto..." His sensei muttered.

"Hnn?" The blonde responded.

"How about starting next week I increase the intensity of your training by 5000%?" Sasuke suggested.

"Wah?! That's unfair sensei!" He shrieked back.

"Hnn... well whatever you're on your own dopeling." His sensei declared as he walked up to the door leaving the guest area. "... I doubt that Sarada would just do things because of some silly book, but I'll leave it at that. My brother made so many mistakes and caused me to make even more just because he thought he knew what was best and what I would want. And I don't want to ever put my own daughter in the position were anything even close to that can happen. So I won't interfere even if I want to..." Sasuke confided.

"Sasuke sensei..." Bolt gawked as his sensei left the quest area.

"Oh, and by the way, if you end up becoming anything other than my student the training increases by 100000%." His sensei taunted sticking his head out the door.

"Muh..." The blond grunted. _You dirty hypocrite!_

"Ha... That feather foot coward..." Sarada sighed while sitting on the Uzumaki living room couch.

"Sara-chan..." Bolt called out to the sullen Uchiha.

"Bolt!" She shrilled quickly closing the distance between them.

"Look Sarada I had a some time to think about it and if you're serious, then... I guess it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world..." He began.

"Not. The. Worst?!" The young Uchiha boomed back with a vengeance.

"T-T-That is not what I... Ok, I'll be honest. I had a crush on you before and you never showed any sign of liking me back then so I kinda built up a wall between us. This whole time I've just been nervous, I can't really think of any girl that even comes close to you. You always completely overwhelm me with how awesome you are... And I guess I've seen enough of how you carry out taking what you want that also kinda made me a little nervous too." Bolt confessed.

"R-really?!" Sarada asked while trembling, crying, blushing, shaking, and swaying back and forth. It seemed that her body was not quite sure what it wanted to do and was on the verge of exploding.

"Y-yeah!" The blond proclaimed clasping her by the shoulders.

"A-alright then lets get started." She smiled as the scenery changed to that of his room. "Erhm... it doesn't have to be here but I just thought it be easier than using mine plus... I don't really mind that it has your sent." Sarada blurted out blushing deeply red.

"N-no problem." He replied. "So... I don't really have a lot of experience in this-" Bolt began to confide.

"Bah don't worry neither do I although I read this book that should help us out. Ok, lets start!" She gloated as she picked him up bridal style to place him on the bed.

"Uhm..." The whiskered boy grumbled. _Maybe I didn't fully think this through..._ He doubted himself now realizing Sarada posses several thousand fold his physical stength.

"Don't worry I told you I fully accounted for beginners." Sarada assured him with a smile.

"I-if you say so." Bolt babbled as he was dropped on the bed.

"Its quite simple actually. Neither of us have any experience so there is a very obvious way to go about that will account for our lack of experience." She beamed.

 _Well at least she is very thorough about things when she puts her mind to it. I guess she came up with something._ The blonde concluded.

"We just need to completely throw away all that thinking since we have no experience anyway, and follow our instincts." Sarada explained blushing as her glasses began to fog. " And then we just keep going at it like beasts until dawn." She finally exclaimed seemingly have lost every ounce of composure she was holding on to until this point.

 _Ok, I take that back. I SEVERELY lacked any forethought._ Bolt gulped. "Uh Sara-" He tried to plead.

"NO MORE TALK! FIRST GATE, GATE OF OPENING, OPEN! SECOND GATE, GATE OF HEALING, OPEN!" Sarada roared as she pounced her prey.

"Sarada I think we need to have discussion on the difference between the type of effort you put on doing missions and this!" The blond cried out but to no avail as his words could no longer reach her.

 **[** White hot love making redacted due to not having much talent for it. **(A/N):** Part of the reason part 2 of changing leaves is taking me so long to I apologize to any that were looking forward to the battlefield of the flesh that likely followed this **]**

"Mhm muh..." Bolt groaned as he he regained consciousness. _When she said dawn I thought it was an expression..._ He growled staring over at the particular beast that not more than a few hours ago finally had her 'fill'.

"SARADA-NEECHAN!" A very aggravated Himawari roared as she air palm blasted down Bolt's room door.

"H-H-Hima-chan!" The blonde squealed. "I-I thought you were suppose to be at ChoCho's.." He added as he frantically attempted to cover himself up more with the covers although a futile effort though considering she has a Byakugan.

"Hnnn?... Hima? Watcha doin here so early?" Sarada groaned not even attempting to cover herself before a fellow female before a realization hit her. "...Oh no..." She muttered.

"Oh no my ass! And who was at ChoCho's?! I was invited yesterday by Sarada to stay over at her house!" The whiskered girl clarified absolutely steaming from her head in fury.

"Ah... well... uh..." The Uchiha sputtered not being able to defend herself.

"I should have known you were looking at me with the Sharingan write that note for reasons other than 'to learn how to draw some cute flowers' you vixen!" Himawari accused the older female.

"But then... that note was... fake?" Bolt reasoned. "On the note it said you went to ChoCho's and that you wished me good luck with... well Sarada." He explained.

"How would I ever sanction such a thing as this?! Sarada had been nagging for my support but I've been rejected to do so for months!" The Hokage's first daughter responded.

"Bah... So I faked a letter and had Hima-chan stay over at my place with a shadow clone... So what? We are all ninja you should have given some thought that I could do it!" The raven haired female scoffed.

"Why you little...!" Himawari grumbled in anger.

"You were bound to have to face getting over your brother complex anyway Hima-chan. Best that its with someone you know." The Uchiha huffed.

"Vixen!" The blue haired female growled.

"Brocon!" Sarada reiterated.

"Succubus! Give back my brother's innocence!" Himawari retaliated as she fiercely pinched Sarada's exposed nipple.

"EEK!" The raven haired female shrieked in pain. "Why you titty monster!" She roared as she clawed Himawari's bossoms.

"Han!" The Uzumaki female moaned. "Onii-chan help!" She cried out to her brother.

"Hah?! Help you?! Help me! I'm your girlfriend!" Sarada argued.

"You are not his girlfriend! And besides I'm his sister of course he will help me!" Himawari disagreed.

"Bolt...!" The Uchiha female grimaced.

"Nii-chan...!" The Uzumaki female growled.

 _As awesome of a sight this is, where its going and 100000%... Yeah I'm not gonna make it long..._ Bolt concluded as he awaited his imminent fate.

 **(A/N): And that brings us to a close on this... I haven't even given it a name yet. But this oneshot nonetheless. Again I apologize to those wanting certain scenes beyond my capacity to write and any perception that this is slowing down my other work. (This took me like one day I already had the idea fully worked out in my head, it just needed sweet release into physical pixels on a screen.)**

 **Now I truly plan this as oneshot so I will not be continuing this (unless I see an overwhelming reception) and don't plan to fill out the redacted love scene (unless you all really want me to, I'll take less than overwhelming as it would be good practice for me anyway.)**

 **And that's about it... I hoped you all enjoyed the story this is 818carlos signing off at... 4am?! o.O well...**


End file.
